


Caring for you 2

by Mcbutter



Category: West of Loathing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, This game is amazing, West of Loathing - Freeform, Write fan fics of it, play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: Sally never thanked Gary for all the times he cared for her, but she's going to.Just some sweet fluff x3





	Caring for you 2

**Author's Note:**

> If Gary's Goblin-tongue is too hard to read just shoot me a message and I can help x3

Gary repositioned his self in his bed, the noise from the saloon down stairs keeping him from relaxing at all. To be honest it wasn't the noise that really bothered him, they had been renting this room for some time now and he had gotten use to it, but rather the fact that Sally was down there by herself. After he had hauled her into the doctor's office to get the bullet wound in her shoulder treated she had stated she wanted to get a drink. Knowing that he was the last person she would want ruining her buzz, let alone have him hovering over her the whole time, he had decided to stay upstairs and out of sight. He moved around uncomfortably, the thought of someone taking advantage of her in a drunken state left a bad taste in his mouth, and he had to grip the bed sheets to keep from jumping up and storming down there.

He was just about to bite the bullet and rush down there when he heard the door creak open and the shuffle of feet. Sally walked in, and by the looks of it she wasn't anywhere near as drunk as he thought she would be. This caused him to turn his head at her confused.

"Drink Miss Sally said she get." He questioned.

"Yeah, well, I realized it's not the same doing it alone anymore." She replied under her breath. She quietly closed the door then spun around. "I was down there thinking and... realized I never thanked you."

"Thanking me no need." Gary shrugged.

"No, I really do Gary. Like you stated before, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead already." She fiddled with the wrist of her shirt. "And if I hadn't gotten that bullet wound treated I could have lost my arm."

He smirked. "Gary is telling you."

"Yeah I know, don't need to rub it in my face." She smiled back, a hand on her hip. "So are you going to accept my apology or what?"

Gary chuckled. "Yes, yes, if happy make Sally than accept Gary will."

"Great!" She shouted, rushing over and basically diving onto him. Gary let out a loud groan as she slammed into his stomach. "Then here it is."

"What doing?" Gary asked, taken by surprise.

"It's called a hug silly, it's a way to show someone you care." Sally nuzzled into his chest lightly. Gary's face flushed brown, and his hands hovered on either side of her, unsure of what to do. "You can hug back." She mumbled into his chest.

Gary lay there frozen, still hesitant on what to do. Awkward anxiety growing in his gut. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, lightly resting on her back.

"Gary, I'm not made of glass, you're not going to break me." She smiled up to him.

Gary sighed in resignation. "To hell with it." He thought before throwing caution to the wind. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her up so her head rested in the crook of his neck. Pressing her body as close to his as he could get without hurting her.

Sally giggled, overjoyed that Gary finally took the initiative. Her heart singing out to be so close to him. "Thank you so much Gary, for everything you've done for me."

Gary snickered, unable to stop his self from lightly rubbing his chin against the top of her head. "Repaying kindness merely is Gary. Compassion and acceptance Sally is showing Gary."

Sally paused, leaning up to look him in the eyes." Of course Gary, you being a Goblin doesn't change my thoughts of you, and it shouldn't to anyone else."

Gary's heart swelled and he pulled her against him again. How lucky he was that she had popped into his life. He liked this hugging thing, and planned to partake in it for just awhile longer.


End file.
